Lighted toggle lever switches have been known heretofore. For example, J. J. Keranen U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,362, dated Oct. 19, 1971, shows such a switch having a lamp bulb within the hollow toggle lever, molded plastic ball-and-socket structure for pivoting the toggle lever in the bushing, and a pair of lateral helical compression springs extending from recesses in the toggle lever ball on its pivotal axis and contacting terminals extending up within opposite sides of the bushing. Also, E. T. Piber U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,739, dated Oct. 25, 1977, shows such a switch having a light emitting diode within the hollow toggle lever, molded plastic ball-and-socket structure for pivoting the toggle lever in the bushing, and right-angle bends on the two LED terminals so as to be biased outwardly into contact with the upper ends of a respective pair of inwardly-biased terminals mounted in the bushing. In both of these patents, current is conducted from stationary terminals in the switch housing, or bushing, to the movable light indicator within the pivotal toggle lever.
While these prior switch structures have been useful for their intended purposes, this invention relates to improvements thereover.